Moving a piece of construction equipment, like a skid loader, around a construction site safely can pose several challenges. There may be existing structures or installations situated between the access site for construction equipment and the construction site, like paved sidewalks or pipes, that are not to be disturbed, for instance by applying the load of the piece of equipment thereon. There may also be obstacles like ditches or holes that the construction equipment would be unable to cross without becoming stuck.
Maneuvering construction equipment so as to avoid such obstacles is challenging. Particularly in small construction projects, it may be undesirable to construct a temporary bridge that would facilitate the access of construction equipment to the construction site safely.